


M1ND★M3L7 PLOTS!

by Zinthezinner



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mind Control, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: M1ND★M3L7 (a subunit of Mutsuki Takamagahara, Rika Kamiya, and Rina Tennoji) is experiencing... technical difficulties. Just what are Rina and Mutsuki up to?I realise that this is so niche that maybe 3 people will read it, so if you're someone who has made it even this far: Hello! Thank you for reading this summary.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Does She Laugh Evilly Often?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god you actually want to read this. Yay! Hope you enjoy it! Mutsuki is VERY fun to write, so look forward to that!

_ … Curious. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Tennoji-san and Takamagahara-san seem to be getting along better than usual. Without me. _ _   
_ _   
_ Mutsuki laughs, and Rina giggles along with her. Rika can appreciate that M1ND★M3L7 is bonding, but… hm.   
  
Maybe it’s an engineer thing? She dismisses it for now.  
  


* * *

  
They’re going home together more now, sitting without her at lunch, and (if Kasumi is to be believed) are sitting together in classes as well. Not that Rika, a second-year, could join them at that last one anyway, but something feels off.   
  
What is Rika’s opinion on it? Is she jealous, suspicious, proud, or a mixture? She’ll have to examine.   
  
_ We’ll start with jealous. _ _   
_ _ Am I usually fine on my own? Yes. _ _   
_ _ Do I desire to be close to them? Bonds are important to idol units, so yes. _ _   
_ _ Is the desire for bonds only for the sake of the idol group? Unsure. _ _   
_ _ Do I desire a romantic relationship with Takamagahara-san? No. _ _   
_ _ Do I desire a romantic relationship with Tennoji-san? No. _ _   
_ _ Is the desire for bonds only for the sake of the idol group? Unsure. _ _   
_ _ Results: Inconclusive. _ _   
_ _   
_ She waves absentmindedly at Setsuna passing by and takes another bite of her food before continuing.   
  
_ Next up is suspicious. _ _   
_ _ Has Tennoji-san done anything particularly suspicious lately? Yes. _ _   
_ _ What has Tennoji-san done that is suspicious? Become close with Takamagahara-san, made excuses to meet with Takamagahara-san, worked on coding and components in free time, giggled along with Takamagahara-san’s evil laughter. _ _   
_ _ Has Takamagahara-san done anything particularly suspicious lately? Yes. _ _   
_ _ What has Takamagahara-san done that is suspicious? Become close with Tennoji-san, made excuses to meet with Tennoji-san, worked on coding and components in free time, laughed evilly. _ _   
_ _ Does Takamagahara-san laugh evilly often? On occasion, but would have to check with her former group to be sure. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Check with former group… that’s not a bad idea. I’ll have to do that. _ _   
  
_

* * *

_   
_ “Shiga-san.”   
“You called?”   
“I did, yes. It’s about Takamagahara-san.”   
“The tinkerer… do I have to get her for disturbing fellow students again?”   
“No.”   
“For messing with machines in the halls?”   
“No.”   
“For disrupting public morals?”   
“No. Does she often do these things?”   
“Everyone gives in to destructive urges occasionally. Vigilance is key.”   
  
Rika studies that which is before her. Hitomi seems serious, and her body language is intimidating. She writes that down in her notebook.   
  
“I see. I came to ask you about her ordinary behaviour. What was she usually like when she went to your school and was in your idol group?”   
“Well she was pretty upbeat, always talking about her machines and shit. Pretty close with the gun girl. Went on about world domination from time to time, but we kept her in check.”   
“‘We’ being..?”   
“Disciplinary committee.”   
  
More notes.   
  
“And what did she say about ‘world domination’?”   
“I dunno, I wasn’t really paying attention beyond what I needed to keep her in line. Might want to check in with the shooty one or the reindeer.”   
“Those being..?”   
  
There’s a long pause, which Rika doesn’t mind.   
  
“... Hyodo Sayuri and Sakamaki Chiduko. Chiduko is on the disciplinary committee with me, Sayuri is the tinkerer’s friend. Both are fellow idols.” Hitomi says, as though she isn’t entirely sure she’s remembering correctly.  _ Odd, but alright. _ _   
_ “Did she often laugh-”   
“Like she was up to somethin’? Yeah, constantly.” _   
_ “I see. Thank you for your time, Shiga-san.”   
“Don’t worry about it, seriously.”   
  


* * *

  
“Sakamaki-san.”   
“Ah, you must be Rika-san~! Nice to meet you.”   
  
_ This hug is tight… and yet, comforting somehow. Interesting. _ _   
_ _   
_ “Indeed I am. I’ve come to ask you about Takamagahara-san.”   
“My, has Mutsuki-san been naughty~?”   
“I’m unsure of how to answer that. I would like to know about her ordinary behaviour. What was she usually like when she went to your school and was in your idol group?”   
  
The hug is released, and Chiduko sits on the park bench, putting her hands to her face with a sly grin.   
  
“Hmmmm… Mutsuki-san, huh? Well, she’s got quite the energy to her, which is refreshing. Open to my love, unless she’s ‘busy’ with ‘important business’.”   
“‘Important business’? What kinds of business?”   
“Inventing things, mostly. Robots and curious things like that, you know how it is.”   
“That I do. Did you and the others on the discipline committee need to do much to keep her in line? Was she a troublemaker?”   
“Ah, so she is being naughty~! I’ll have to show her the light of my love.”   
“I did not say that.”   
  
Chiduko’s pout is exaggerated and dramatic, which Rika notes down in her pad.   
  
“C’mon, she’s gotta be doing  _ something _ we’ve gotta fix. Maybe some of that world domination nonsense she’s always on about?”   
“She talks about world domination often?”   
“Mmmm, she does. She says it’s a joke, but maybe it’s real and I can convert her to the side of good with the power of heart ♡ ”   
“How did you do that with your mouth?”   
  
The question is met with a wink, which Rika dutifully writes into her notebook.   
  
“Is that all you need, or is there more?”   
“Did she often laugh?”   
“All the time, it was really endearing. She sounded like someone from a cartoon.”   
“I see. That’s all for now. Thank you for your time, Sakamaki-san.”  
  


* * *

  
“Hyodo-san.”   
  
_ Immediate attention. Impressive. _   
  
“Yes! Are you who you think you are?”   
“If you think me Kamiya Rika, then yes.”   
“Correct! What did you want to talk about?”   
“Takamagahara-san.”   
  
Sayuri hesitates for a second.   
  
“I understand you are… close with her?”   
“There’s nobody I respect more! Why do you ask?”   
“I would like to know about her ordinary behaviour. What was she usually like when she went to your school and was in your idol group?”   
“Very energetic and resourceful, it’s a pleasure to work with her!”   
“‘Work with’? In the idol group?”   
  
There’s a hasty calculation in Sayuri’s eyes, which Rika puts in her notebook.   
  
“Yes!”   
“Was she often in trouble?”   
“No, she was a model student!”   
  
_ That… does not match up wih the previous accounts. _   
  
“What was she passionate about?”   
“Robots and being a school idol! She even mixed the two!”   
“Mixed them how?”   
“She was building a school idol robot, I’m not sure how far she’s gotten with it.”   
  
_ Is that what she and Tennoji-san are working on? _   
  
“Did she often laugh?”   
“She’s very easy to amuse, yes!”   
“Is there anything else about her you would like to tell me?”   
“No.”   
  
_ Abrupt. Hmmm…  _ _   
_ _   
_ “That is all, then. Thank you for your time, Hyodo-san.”   
  
Sayuri salutes, and Rika takes her leave.


	2. Yes. Yes She Does.

“Have you tried confronting them about it directly? I understand it may be hard, but…”   
“I thought it best to gather information first.”   
“That’s understandable, however I do think it’s best to just talk. Perhaps it’s all a misunderstanding?”   
“Perhaps…”   
“Is there any more information you’d need anyway? Any you can get legally.”   
  
_ ‘Legally’ is an important emphasis there. Asaka-san is right, there’s not much else I can do right now…  _ _   
_ _   
_ “... No.”   
“Then confronting them directly is your only option, no?”   
“I suppose you have a point. Thank you for your time, Asaka-san.”   
“Of course.”   
  


* * *

  
“KYAAAAAA!”  
  
Rika waits for Mutsuki to calm down.  
  
“Did you have to poke Mutsuki-san like that? You really spooked her…”  
“Worry not, Rina. I have recovered!”  
“I apologise. I was simply curious as to what you’re working on.”  
“Finally! Took ya long enough. Rina is helping me build a school idol robot!”  
“You mean to expand our unit with it?”  
“But of course! We’re teaching it dancing, working on adjusting a voicebank, and trying to teach it expressions, among other things! Rina is a big help, I’m making a lot of progress!”  
“You did not ask me how I felt about having a robot in our unit.”  
“Aha, so I didn’t! Well, it’s pretty cool, right? With it, we can take over the world!”  
  
 _It’s… hard to tell if she’s joking. Rina’s board is neutral, which doesn’t help._ _  
_ _  
_“Are you serious?”  
“But of course! World domination’s the end goal here!”  
“That… does not clear up whether you’re serious or not. Are you… evil? Why would you tell me this?”  
“Muahaha! Evil? Is it evil to unify the world under the banner of school idols? To create a utopia?”  
“By many definitions, yes.”  
“Muahaha! You’re funny, Rika. Come, join us!”  
“It’s better… to comply… Rina-chan board… obedient | @-@ |”  
  
Rika narrows her eyes.  
  
“For someone so secretive before, you sure seem… open about this right now. Why are you telling me?”  
“Your curiosity, my dear girl! Valuable stuff, that. We could use research talent like you, even if your forte isn’t engineering! Compiling data on choreography and the like is tough work!”  
“Have you talked to the others about this?”  
“Nah, they wouldn’t get it. Besides, not telling them will make the big reveal all the grander!”  
“And how exactly do you plan on taking over the world?”  
  
…   
_She seems like she’s winding up for something._  
  
“By borrowing some equipment from my parents at Takamagahara Laboratory and formulating the perfect singing voice to quite literally hypnotise our audience! A siren song, if you will, to guide people to our cause. They’ll rave about our performance until we’re hugely popular, entertaining world leaders, at which point we shall turn the world to peace and unity! It’ll be wondrous!”  
  
 _Ah. A villainous monologue._ _  
_ _  
_“This method is… highly unethical. You realise that, right?”  
“I think… it’s a noble cause…”  
“Tennoji-san, you really don’t see it?”  
  
Rina shakes her head, indicating a firm ‘no’.  
  
“Takamagahara-san… did you already hypnotise Tennoji-san?” Rika asks, turning back to Mutsuki only to be faced with something straight out of a 70s sci fi flick.  
  
 _Ah. A gun._ _  
_ _  
_“Yep, and I’ll do it again! Now, stay still…”  
  
She stares down the barrel of a retro-futuristic pistol as it makes a charging sound. _This is it,_ she thinks. _This is how I lose my free will._  
  
“HALT, VILLAIN!”  
“A!”  
  
Mutsuki’s finger automatically fires the gun in response to the sudden yelling and door-slamming, giving Rika an instant pounding headache. She falls to her knees and holds her head in her hands.  
  
 _Dizzy..._  
  
“RIKA-SAAAAAAAAAN!!”  
“Muahaha! You’re too late, Setsuna. And not only are you too late, but you’re also next! Rina, Rika, get her!”  
  
Rina rushes to her feet and charges at Setsuna. Rika can’t help but stumble slowly to her own, with a pounding in her skull that has yet to subside.  
  
“I’msorryRina-sanbutyouleavemenoCHOICE!” echoes through the room, followed by the sounds of boot against torso and then body against floor.  
  
 _Tennoji-san…_  
  
Rika can then only watch on helplessly as she herself charges Setsuna. The kick sends a stunning stinging through her, knocking her easily to the cold floor. She can’t move, not like this. Rina, on the other hand, can, and Rika can see her grab her target from behind, restraining her arms.  
  
“NOOOOO!!”  
“Yes! Well DONE, Rina! Now, if Setsuna will just stand still a moment, we can be done with this mess!”  
“You’ll never get away with this! Never!”  
“I’ve gotten away with it so far!”  
  
The buzz of the gun charging is deafeningly loud in Rika’s head.  
  
 _We’re going to win. That’s nice._ _  
_ _  
_But… that’s not how it works. _Why is she flipping Tennoji-san in front of her? She’s getting hit by the beam. That’s not us winning._ _  
_ _  
_Rika tries to roll over to protect the shocked Mutsuki, but the pain makes it slow going. She can’t stand, she’d only fall harder, so she starts crawling across the floor as Setsuna knocks the gun out of Mutsuki’s hands. Rina is static on the ground somewhat nearby, but she’s not the priority. Mutsuki is. And right now, Mutsuki is being tackled to the ground and having her wrists bound together with Setsuna’s jacket.  
  
 _So… close… and yet… so.. far…_  
  
Her adversary is now finding other costume pieces from the club room with which to bind them all. The throbbing of Rika’s head is intense, almost to the point of forcing tears.  
  
 _Takamagahara-san…_   
  
“I knew I should have brought Sayuri with me at all times! She would never have let this happen. Darn this school’s strict-mmmph! MMMMPH!”  
  
Setsuna is still and near Mutsuki now, which gives Rika a better shot. She makes a weak grab, which is easily evaded. Her adversary turns to her now, attention focused.  
  
“Rika-san, you don’t have to listen to her! She can’t even talk now!”  
“I have to… get you… for the greater good…”  
“No, don’t give in! I know you’re in there somewhere!”  
  
Another tackle attempt from the floor. Another dodge.  
  
“Rika-san, snap out of it!”  
“For… utopia…”  
“There’s a better way!”  
“Don’t you… want to spread love..?”  
“Yes, but this isn’t how! This is… this is evil! Mind control is wrong! Rika-san, you know this. Deep down, you know this! You’re a kind person, how could you stand this? Let our audience’s love be true! Fight back! Fight the mind control! Come back to us!”  
  
The pressure in Rika’s cranium is immense, and clawing at her scalp does nothing to alleviate it.  
  
“I believe in you! You can break free!”  
  
Her eyes have never been squeezed as tightly shut as they are now, nor her teeth as gritted. Every muscle is tensed.  
  
And then… it stops. There’s a pop, and everything calms.  


**Author's Note:**

> Writing mostly in the wee hours of the morn is fun! Hahahahaha. Ha. Haaaaaa


End file.
